Angels of Peace
Angels of Peace is a Convergence founded by KTCAOP. This convergence was formed out of the remnants of the fighters of The Alliance. Originally known as KTC, when the game moved from Closed Beta to Open Beta, Gorion thought it would be humorous to have a guild named Angels of Peace though be one of the more active PvP convergences out there, thus KTCAOP created the Angels of Peace Lore Rough Start The Angels of Peace did have a rough start. When KTCAOP was unable to log in for the first four days, many of the members of the Angels of Peace defected, going to other places. However, many of those people have returned or have accounts back in the Angels of Peace once again binding together to join in the battle against the nightmares. The Continuation The Angels of Peace enjoyed a fun first era. With many people desiring to enter, with sad partings, with new members joinging on in. Throughout the first Era the Angels of Peace maintained a presence and fought to hold off the nightmares through the end of the eras. While they were not always on the front lines, they were often seen equiping new soldiers to join into the war. In the end, there was no victory, but neither was their failure. Entering the new Era the Angels of Peace geared up for war once again, only this time, a new danger loomed upon the horizon. The Remodeling http://i156.photobucket.com/albums/t40/KTCAOP/111.jpg The Expansion http://i156.photobucket.com/albums/t40/KTCAOP/126.jpg Roster Roster Current Roster http://i156.photobucket.com/albums/t40/KTCAOP/176.jpg Descriptions KTCAOP - Chancellor(ette) Scioned - Archmage and Fellow GameSage, Master Dreamweaver Phylian - KTCAOP's Other Half... somewhat Saphirah bagelbob - Local Comedian and Power Puncher Jarenight - Master Dreamforger Talon112 - The one that stuck around, Master Dreamsorcerer Xenos Tank - Old Faithful Leiard - Mysterious Wanderer The Spectre - Enemy turned friend, local ghost, ex-RTE member Overlord Lords... over? Witch - Cast her spell, poofed from CoF to AOP NenRiki - Local Super Spy 8231101 - Don't drunk dial please! Chancellor(ette) KTCAOP - The Founder of The Alliance and the Angels of Peace. Recreated The Alliance after some people had defected and The Alliance became a sister tribe to the Angels of Peace when it became full. Warlords and Warladys Bagelbob KTCAOP Scioned Archmages KTCAOP Scioned Phylian Crafters Saphirah - 5/4/2 Jarenight - 0/5/2 Talon112 - 0/0/3 Shogun - 2/3/2 Scioned - 3/1/1 Dreamweaver Saphirah - 5 Stars Dreamforger Jarenight - 5 Stars Leiard DreamSorcerer Talon112 - 5 Stars 8231101 Hunter/Gatherers Hunter Gatherer KTCAOP Resourcers Xenos Tank Phylian The Spectre Jarenight Ex-Members Gorion - Moved to become the Chancellor of The Alliance, and has since retired from the game insomniac - Moved to RTE ipneorama - moved to Shaiya Cantsleep - No sleeping Pills Required (actually fell asleep) 12gauge - 12-Rounder (out of rounds) Cherrie - Archmage - dropped off from the tree Flayre - The one who could - stopped Shogun - went back to his place of honor Stratto - Got lost coming home Altea Angel - French Classic - Classic fades Suburu - Slick and stands by Bagelbob - decided to sit down instead christina - Who sook refuge - found a new home Acheivements Participated in the Convergence PvP Tournament on Friday, September 26th, 2008 along with KN and CoF Convergence Highest Gnosis - Era 2 ---- Category: Convergence